


Eterna puesta de sol

by wassermelonee



Series: Medios tonos del alma [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 1 #574, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassermelonee/pseuds/wassermelonee
Summary: El dorado brillante que se funde con el elegante del rojo; azul cerúleo, no, es un azul hierro.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Medios tonos del alma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005150
Kudos: 3





	Eterna puesta de sol

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel ©. Lo narrado es una invención mía y con ello, algunos muy posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos entre líneas. No beta reader.
> 
> Advertencia: basado superficialmente en el cómic de Amazing Spider-Man [ Vol. 1 ] #524.

**P** ensó, _oh_. Resulta que, al final de todo lo había hecho. Primero comienza con sus dedos entumecidos, después se va recorriendo lentamente por todo su cuerpo. El sueño viene a él como grandes olas, y siente que cae.

Destruyó el _misil scud_ , y salvo a todos. Salvo a May, salvo a _MJ_. Pudo salvarlo a _él_. El Sr. Stark está seguro ahora. _¿Qué me diría entonces si pudiera verme?_ , piensa. La diversión fluye sin poder evitarlo, una diversión seca. Cuando pensó que con los Vengadores haría historia, no se imaginó haciéndolo de dicha forma.

Aquí todo es tan tranquilo, con dificultad se puede escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del acero chocando contra el mar. La explosión pintando de colores los mares, un gris y naranja oxidado dando paso al negro. _Y el sólo puede ver el dorado_.

El dorado brillante que se funde con el elegante del rojo. Cerrando sus ojos, se dice a sí mismo que los detalles lo son todo ahora. Encantado, sonríe a un cielo que lo recibe con una gran belleza. _Azul cerúleo, ¿quizá?_ , piensa _. No, es un azul hierro_.

Peter no está seguro en donde se encuentra ahora. Sólo sabe que está cayendo, y que no hay nadie que pueda sostenerlo. El frío cubriéndolo como una manta mientras algunos kilómetros de vacío lo esperan. Ya no percibe sus sentidos, sentidos que antes se afinaban con brusquedad.

**«** _Tony, no te pude decir…_ **»**.

Cerrando sus ojos, piensa en todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. _Entonces, lo siente_.

El sonido cortando el viento, metal cálido abrazándolo y lo ve. _Iron Man_ sosteniéndolo, dándole su calor. Peter _sabe_ que está soñando.

— Peter, no te duermas. — siente los brazos acunándolo más fuerte contra su pecho —. Peter, despierta. No estoy bromeando, niño.

_El dejo de ser un niño hace bastante tiempo_ , piensa con cariño. — Tony… ¿estás aquí? — está soñando de todos modos, no le hace un mal preguntar.

— Sí, Peter. Estoy aquí, y no me iré. — la velocidad en sus repulsores aumenta —. Así que, quédate conmigo, permanece aquí.

Sonriendo, Peter se deja caer en la voz que el traje le provee. Es Tony, _lo es_.

El sueño lo vence.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Por favor, si lo deseas, dime lo que piensas. :)


End file.
